


Faded Blue

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is the sky blue?  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "blue" at both LiveJournal's Supernatural100 and 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

Dean’s four when he starts asking “why” questions. “Why is the sky blue?” is his favorite. John tries to remember high school science and light refraction, but Mary’s explanation has sunshine and fluffy clouds and rainbows and is just perfect for a curious little boy.

Three years later, when Sam starts asking the same questions, “Why is the sky blue?” is at the top of the list. John tries to remember what Mary told Dean, but the answer is long since lost in the smell of smoke and miles of road, and Sam has to settle for “It just is.”


End file.
